Trap
by uchihyuu nagisa
Summary: Aku harus segera kabur. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganku apabila dia berhasil menjeratku/ I'M Trap


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Trap belongs to Me**

**Pairing : Hinata Hyuuga x Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, **

**Sebuah Fanfic Pendek Terinspirasi dari Lagu "Trap by Henry Superjunior M"**

**Didekasikan untuk SasuHina Lovers**

**DLDR**

**#Trap#**

"Brengsek dia berhasil kabur."

.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga, putri tunggal dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Usiaku 26 tahun. Aku seorang pemilik butik ternama di Tokyo. Status _Single_. Aku berada dalam masalah besar sekarang. Aku sedang diburu seseorang. Itulah sekilas tentang diriku.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Laki-laki itu terus mengikutiku. Sumpah aku tidak membutuhkan laki-laki yang kaya. Sumpah aku tidak memerlukan lak-laki yang tampan. Sumpah aku tidak menginginkan laki-laki yang cerdas. Tuhan maafkan aku karena tidak bersyukur … aku tidak bermaksud durhaka dengan-Mu tapi kenapa ada laki-laki satu paket seperti itu. Dia terus membuntutiku seperti anak ayam. Yah … harus ku akui rambutnya seperti pantat ayam.

Syukurlah hari ini aku bisa kabur. Sudah dua minggu ini laki-laki gila itu terus mengikutiku. Apa yang dia inginkan dariku.

"Kau mau kemana".

'_Damn it_.' Dia berhasil mengejarku. Kenapa dia berhasil menemukanku di pemandian umum ini. Sumpah … ini Pemandian Umum khusus wanita. Kenapa dia berhasil masuk. Apa dia seorang _Maniac_?

Tubuhku berhasil dikurung dan disudutkan ke dinding oleh kedua tangan kokohnya. Tanpa sadar aku menatap mata sepekat malam itu, _onix_ itu menatapku tajam. Membuat tulangku seperti meleleh akibat naiknya sistem metabolisme tubuhku. Parfum maskulin yang dia gunakan mulai mencemari sistem pernapasanku. Wajahnya terus mendekat. Aku terdiam seperti batu tanpa bisa mengalihkan netraku dari wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang penuh hasrat, hidungnya yang mancung, garis wajahnya yang tegas. Jangan lupakan bibir seksi yang dia punya, aku yakin dia seorang _Good Kisser._ Apakah dia akan menciumku?

'Sial, sial, apa yang aku pikirkan?'

Aku harus segera kabur. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang terjadi denganku apabila dia berhasil menjeratku. Aku tidak siap untuk diekseskusi.

"Shit," terucap umpatan kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak Hinata. Wanita sialan itu berhasil melepaskan diri. Wanita sialan itu benar-benar tangguh dan pandai memanfaatkan kelengahannya. Tak bisa diampuni.

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh," suara nafas Hinata terengah-engah. Kaki Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi melangkah.

Oke ... aku sudah berlari cepat secepat yang aku bisa tapi kenapa jarak dia denganku semakin dekat.

Oke … sekarang aku tersudut, jalan di depanku buntu, dia semakin maju dan aku semakin mundur sampai badanku menghantam dinding sebuah bangunan.

Oke … sekarang aku terkurung, tangan kirinya mencengkram kedua tanganku di atas kepala, tangan kanannya mencengkram wajahku agar terus mendongak menatap kedua matanya, salah satu kakinya berada di antara dua kakiku, posisi yang berbahaya.

Oke …sekarang aku tertangkap, hal apa yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Menyerahlah, jalang." Senyum miring menghiasi wajahnya yang sialnya sayang untuk dilewatkan.

'Shit,' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Berhentilah mengumpat Hinata, aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah konyolmu."

Sial bertingkat, aku ditangkap dan sekarang dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ayo Pulang, kita menikah besok!" ucap pria itu datar setelah mengecup bibirku sekilas.

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan yang panjang.

"Kita Menikah Besok," ulangnya

'_What_?' semoga pendengaran telingaku yang salah.

"Apa kau tuli!" suranya mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Hinata terpaku mencerna semua perkataan pria itu, menerjemahkan satu persatu kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Menikah.

Dia menikah besok.

Dia dengan pria itu menikah besok, dia tidak salah dengarkan.

.

.

.

Tuhan kenapa aku tidak berdaya dihadapan laki-laki ini. Sihir apa yang dia pakai. Mantra apa yang dia gunakan. Otakku kosong, aliran darahku mengalir deras, badanku seperti tersengat listrik, saat lidah itu bergerilya di telingaku yang sensitif. Satu desahan lolos dari bibirku. Sial … aku dilecehkan tapi kenapa tubuhku mengkhianatiku. Saat genting seperti ini semua ilmu bela diriku seakan menguap.

.

.

.

Sekarang dia sudah berada dalam mobil pria berparas tampan itu. Terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Apa sekarang kau menyerah Hinata? Mana kebebasan yang selalu kau agung-agungkan selama ini. Hanya sedikit sentuhan dari pria itu dan kau menggila karena otakmu lumpuh.

.

.

'Sial, sial, sial, benar-benar sial.'

"Teruslah mengumpat!" sindir pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

_Shit_ … Tuhan aku mohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku bejanji setelah ini akan menjadi umat-Mu yang taat. Tidak akan ke clubbing lagi, tidak akan kencan buta lagi, kalau perlu aku akan selalu memakai pakai tertutup.

_Shit _… bodohnya lagi kenapa dulu aku meminta dia menikahiku ketika dewasa. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku, tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk berkomitmen. Aku masih 26 tahun. Oke … itu memang usia cukup matang untuk berkomitmen, tapi masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan sendiri. Perlu di garis bawahi sendiri bukan dengan dia. Aku tahu dia sudah cukup bersabar, tiga tahun dia menungguku untuk menemukan kebebasan yang selalu aku koar-koarkan. Oke, dia memang laki-laki yang sabar, pengertian dan dewasa mengahadapiku sikapku yang terkadang kekanakan. Haruskah aku menyerahkan diri sekarang. Aku memang mencintainya bisa dibilang cinta mati. Aku bukan tanpa alasan menunda komitmen kami.

Sekali aku tertangkap, sekali aku terjebak, sekali aku tertawan. Dia akan menawanku agar selalu beredar disekelilingnya. Dia kan lak-laki _hiper_-protektif dan _hiper_-posesif.

'Huh… sial, sial, kenapa aku harus tertangkap sekarang. Haruskah aku menyerah?' Hinata menatap Sasuke yang fokus menyetir. Meneliti setiap inci wajah pria penyuka tomat itu.

"Apa? Kau baru sadar aku tampan," senyum tulus terbit dari bibir seksi Sasuke yang selalu datar itu.

"Huh,_ narsis_," Hinata menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya dia harus menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak sadar Hinata, bukan kau yang terperangkap. Sasukelah yang diperangkap olehmu. _Poor _Sasuke, diusianya yang hampir 36 tahun harus menunggu selama 3 tahun untuk mendapatkanmu, padahal dia bukan tipe penyabar, dia juga harus menahan luapan hormonnya untuk tetap setia dan tidak meniduri perempuan lain. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki berwajah satu juta yen, laki-laki secerdas Albert Einstein dengan harta yang melimpah walaupun dengan segala sikap overprotektif dan hiperposesif yang menyertainya. Bukankan hal ini setimpal Hinata. Dia sudah terlalu sabar demi dirimu. Sasuke sudah tertangkap lama Hinata. Dia sudah terjebak tanpa dia sendiri menyadarinya. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia Sasuke.

.

.

.

"I'm Trap."

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N :: **

**Fanfic Spesial untuk diriku sendiri dan SasuHina Lovers di penghujung tahun di tengah kegalauan tahun 2014. Sekaligus Fic pelepas rasa Frustasiku. Semoga Fanfic Fluffy ini bisa menghibur di tengah musim hujan dibulan Desember ini.**

**22 Desember 2014**

_**Salam Terkasih**_

**U.N.**


End file.
